


Meow 17:1 Love Thy Neighbour

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a gay panic seeing Magnus and really, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Can you blame him, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Humor, I'm so glad that it's actually a tag, M/M, Meet-Cute, oh my god they were neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: Magnus bends down, parting the bushes to peek through. “Oh my scrumptious darling boy, what ever are you doing over there?”“I’m…….watering….…my…….roses?” A deep baritone answers, sounding confused....Where Chairman has a little adventure outside his house and Magnus meets his gorgeous new neighbour.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 231
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Meow 17:1 Love Thy Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

An orange blur darts between Magnus’ legs as soon as he opens the door, making the man smile at the antics of his roommate. “Hello there, Chairman!” Magnus beams, pausing to put his bag down, opening his arms to just in time for the tabby to jump in.

“I missed you too, sweetheart!” Magnus strokes the cat’s fur, vibrations wracking through his shoulders as the cat purrs.

“What have you been up to today, my little orange shortcake?” Magnus holds the cat up, giving him little nose kisses, the whiskers tickling his face. “Papa had such a horrible, horrible day, my little honey baked crepe.”

The cat gives a small meow as Magnus crosses the drawing room, and deposits the feline on the kitchen island, grabbing a water bottle for himself from the fridge.

A picture stuck under one of his several cat shaped magnets draws his attention, the ends of his lips turning up at the expression on Ragnor’s face as the glitter bomb Magnus assembled for him blew up, coating him in at least a three inch thick layer of the sparkling sticky substance. Cat had been laughing in the back, head thrown back, even the Raphael had been smirking, which is practically hysterical laugh for the ever grumpy CEO.

Magnus feels his spirits lift for a second, his friends making him smile even without being physically present. If Magnus believed in a God, he’d have sent them a flower arrangement for giving him friends like this.

But then his eyes darts to the calendar pinned on the Gandalf magnet, eyeing his schedule. His mood sours again seeing the name of the annoying toefaced jerk he’d have to wrestle with for a deal tomorrow.

“You know, Chairman, if I could just snap my fingers and turn Rey into a lizard, that’d be such a relief.”

The cat answers with a meow, and Magnus nods in agreement. “Yes, I know, I should be kind, and patient. But it’s so haaaard!” The man whines. “He’s such an asshole! And dear lord the narcissism!”

“How many self-portraits can a man need for a damn award gala!” Magnus rolls his eyes with flair, left hand dancing in the air. “And the vases! Chairman if I have to see one more of those, I’ll get arrested for homicide!”

“Mrow!”

The cat ducks under his chin, and Magnus smiles, picking him up and heading to the bedroom, getting rid of his suit jacket on the way.

“Here my sweetheart,” Magnus drops the cat on the bed, the feline immediately curling up on the soft canary yellow sheets. “You take a nap, and papa’s gonna go freshen up, okay?”

Magnus drops a kiss on the cat’s forehead, then turning around towards the bathroom. He sheds off his clothes one item at a time as he approaches the shower, leaving behind a trail of clothes. Finally Magnus stands in his dark red briefs only, switching on the shower to let the water run hot as he takes his makeup off.

The soft makeup wipes scrubs the makeup from his face layer after layer, and Magnus lets the day’s tension slowly bleed out of his shoulders. He dumps the used wipes in the silver bin, stepping out of his briefs to hop in the shower.

Money can’t buy happiness, but it sure can buy the state of the art shower system with high water pressure and heating system. Magnus feels better knowing assholes like Lorenzo are paying for these, as well as the large sum donations to the orphanage he founded all those years ago.

He makes a mental note of checking in with The Crimson Hand tomorrow. After last year’s scandal with the money laundering the previous manager, Shinyun Jung, he’s taken a more active role than before, handling the finances himself, while Jem takes care of the day to day activities.

Kids shouldn’t have to suffer for mistakes adults make.

Magnus steps out of the shower, water dripping from his dark hair, now drooping without any product to hold it up in style. He glances at the fogged up mirror, scrubbing a hand through it to wipe the steam it off.

Magnus’ own face stares back at him, looking younger than one might expect from a 29 year old. “Looking good, Mr Bane.” Magnus winks at his reflection, the man in the mirror winking back at him.

Magnus turns to pick up a towel, then remembering he forgot to bring one in the first place. He pokes his head out the door, trying to locate the towel without letting the steam out.

“Chairman have you seen my- Chairman?”

An empty bed stares back at him, the indents of the cat still left behind. Magnus sees his towel hanging on the back of his reading chair, and facepalms internally.

“Chairman, never tell Catarina I said this, but your Papa is starting to forget stuff.” He chuckles, walking out of the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. Magnus grabs the towel, then turning to look for the cat, but the tabby’s nowhere to be seen. “Chairman? Honey where are you?”

Magnus checks the bedroom door, finding it open. “Chairman?”

He steps out in the drawing room, wrapping the towel loosely around his waist. “Chairman?” Magnus peaks in the kitchen, finding all the shelves locked and the window closed. Even the kitty litter box is empty.

 _Where the hell could his cat be?_ Magnus wonders. Usually the tabby is always darting between his legs, making him curse for stepping on his tail and then apologize to the tearful kitty.

“Chairman?” Magnus checks the drawing room, finding it empty, his heart slowly filling with panic. _What if Chairman got out?What if someone stole his cat? What if someone-_

Goosebumps rise on his skin, but Magnus is not sure if it’s because of his half-nakedness or his slowly peaking anxiety. The final nail on the coffin is the open front door, and Magnus’s golden eyes widen as he realizes exactly what might have happened.

“Oh fucking fuck!” The man curses out loud, running out to see if he can catch his pet in time.

“Chairman? Chairman come back here, sweetheart!” Magnus goes over to the street, the chill in the wind sending shivers down his spine.

Magnus wraps his arms around himself, already planning out the layout of the ‘cat lost’ posters he’ll have to print out, rubbing his palms up and down his arms. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he notices an orange blur disappearing towards the backyard.

“Chairman!” Magnus yells, half-jogging to catch the cat, only to find him disappear in between bushes.

Magnus bends down, parting the bushes to peek through. “Oh my scrumptious darling boy, what _ever_ are you doing over there?”

“I’m……watering……my……roses?” A deep baritone answers, sounding confused.

Magnus looks up from between the bushes, still squatted on the ground in his towel. The man looking back at him is absolutely angelic, hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight, cheekbones that Magnus is pretty sure can cut diamonds, and black hair framing the face.

Also there’s a blush in his cheeks that’s quickly spreading downwards and Magnus has an urge to follow it, preferably with his tongue.

“Well hello there, Pretty Boy.” The towel-clad man smirks, fluttering his eyes seductively. The blush deepens, and Magnus finds it endearing as the man tries hard not to stare at his half-naked squatting form.

“Hi- yes- hello- um-” The man stutters, “I was just- um-”

“Watering your roses?” Magnus supplies helpfully, taking pity on the obviously panicking man. He stands up from the ground, dusting off the dirt from his knees, the towel riding low on his hips, and the man looks like he’s having an aneurysm.

“I’m Magnus.” He extends a palm for a handshake.

“I’m A- ahem- Alec, short for Alexander.” The hazel-eyed man replies, shifting the watering can to his left hand to shake Magnus’s hand.

_Ooh strong grip._

_Dammit Magnus, focus._

“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Alexander.” Magnus drawls out, eyes raking suggestively over the man’s form. “My cat Chairman has run away so I’m trying to find him. Don’t worry, I don’t go peeking through random stranger’s bushes in my towel everyday.”

“Chair-” Alec squeaks, before clearing his throat, “Chairman?”

“Chairman Meow.” Magnus answers. “Orange and white tabby, small, kinda squirmy. Came this way. You haven’t seen him, have you?”

Alec looks a little sheepish. “Uh you mean the cat currently licking his paw behind that tulip pot over there?”

“That little bastard!” Magnus curses, shaking his head. Chairman finishes his licking leisurely, then walking over to stand between the two man. “You gave me a heart attack, you absolute pancake!”

Magnus bends down to pick the feline up, leaving Alec to give a little gasp as his towel rides up. The tabby jumps into Magnus’s open arms, and Magnus hugs him close, a sigh of relief leaving his lungs.

“Don’t you ever scare Papa like that, sweetheart! I was so worried!” Magnus peppers the cat’s snout with little kisses, and gets small kitten licks on his chin in return, making him grin.

There’s a rustle of clothes behind them, and Magnus remembers the other human standing outside in chilly autumn air. The cat cradled close to his chest, he turns around, only to find the hazel-eyed man staring at them, face carved in an impossibly soft smile. Magnus feels uncharacteristically shy, and ducks his head, hands fidgeting with the tabby’s fur.

“Now then, Chairman, let’s apologize to our kind and gorgeous neighbour here for wasting his time, shall we?” Magnus mumbles into the soft fur, barely loud enough for Alec to hear.

“No no, no need to apologize.” Alec sounds alarmed, putting down the watering can on the ground. “Al-always happy to help you- I mean help neighbours- um- find their cats.”

“Why thank you, Alexander.” Magnus beams. “Now I won’t keep you much longer, I’m sure your boyfriend is waiting for you.”

“Boyfriend?” Alec looks confused and Magnus wonders if he’d read into the situation entirely wrong. “I don’t have a boyfriend!”

_Would you like one?_

Practicing a level of self-control he didn’t know he possessed, Magnus doesn’t actually ask that. “I saw a blonde in the house last week after the Whitehalls moved out, and I thought-”

“Blonde?” Alec’s forehead creases for a second before smoothing out. “You mean Jace? He’s my brother!”

“Oh!”

“Yeah.” Alec gives him a goofy smile that Magnus finds himself getting fond of quickly. “So- um-”

“Alec did you forget to turn off the stove?!!” A shout comes from the house, and the man jolts, grimacing.

“Oh shit I forgot!” Alec’s eyes widen comically. “Magnus I’m so sorry! I gotta-”

“I understand, Alexander.” Magnus assures him. “Now go.”

“Yeah- right- right.” Alec stares a few moments at Magnus’ lips, before turning to leave. He stops abruptly. “Magnus, I was thinking- maybe- we- uh- we could go for- um- drinks- if- if you’re okay with that? If that’s not a total problem? I’m okay both ways-”

“Am I getting asked out in my towel, Alexander?” Magnus smirks, eyes sparkling with mischief. “That’s awfully bold of you.”

Alec in turn looks like a deer caught in headlights. “I- um- I wasn’t- I-”

Magnus feels his body shake with bout of laughter, head thrown back. “I’m just messing with you, Alexander. And besides, I love a challenge, darling.”

The tips of Alec’s ears tinge in a beautiful shade of pink with the term of endearment, and Magnus feel his heart swell at the softness of the moment.

And then he remembers he’s technically standing in his towel, and will probably catch a nasty cold, while Alec’s house burns down and then his date will be homeless.

_Maybe he can move in with me then._

_DAMMIT BRAIN!_

“Alec what the hell are you doing?!” The voice, presumably Jace’s, yells again.

“Go before your house burns down, Alec.” Magnus smiles, Chairman squirming under his arms.

“Does that mean-” Alec sounds hopeful.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you. How about this Friday?”

“Friday sounds great! Friday’s perfect! I love Fridays!” Alec smiles, face beaming.

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!”

“Okay I gotta gay- I mean go. I gotta go.” Alec panics.

“See you Friday, Alexander.” Magnus grins, taking his leave.

Back in his house, Magnus remembers to lock the door firmly, lest his cat decides to go cruising in the neighbourhood by himself again.

“Chairman, what you did was impulsive, capricious, and melodramatic…but it was also wrong.” Magnus scolds the tabby, now sitting between his legs, clearly looking for head scratches. “Papa was very worried for you. Please never do that again.”

The cat paws at his towel, clearly unfazed by his distress, then walking over to the window and batting his paw at the clear glass. Magnus walks over, curious what his cat might be so eager to show him, only to see Alec out again, new plant pots in hand.

Magnus chuckles. “I knew watching _Parent Trap_ with you and Madzie in the same room will have consequences.” The cat meows in answer.

“Okay now, go wait for me in the kitchen, I’ll put on some clothes and make us both some food. And then we can do some shopping. Papa has a date to impress after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments, or find me on tumblr @high-warlock-of-brooklyn 💙


End file.
